Quand le miroir se brise
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: La vie de Maura lui souriait enfin... L'amour et la réussite, le bonheur et la santé au sein d'un famille aimante. Que pouvait-il lui arriver? Rien, surtout pas au bord de la piscine en compagnie de l'amour de sa vie... Et pourtant si! Un coup de téléphone et tout bascule. *Le Tueur de Copley Square est de retour!* DEATH AND LOVE...
1. Quand son cœur vola en éclats!

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS! Et oui, me revoilà enfin... :D (J'vous ai manqué? en tout cas vous m'avez manqué^^)**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. J'ai décidé d'écrire mon pire cauchemar au sujet de cette série. J'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais écrit par le passé. Une nouvel univers à explorer pour une nouvelle année.**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et une merveilleuse année.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**

**PS: LONG CHAPITRE pour installer l'histoire.**

* * *

La journée était douce et ensoleillée, Jane et Maura avaient pris quelques jours de congés pour passer du temps ensemble. Depuis qu'elles vivaient leur amour au grand jour, elles n'avaient pas trouvés une minute pour être simplement seules toutes les deux. Les criminels étaient en chasse, les conférences médicales se multipliaient et les deux réunis, cela remplissaient bien le calendrier.

Les deux femmes avaient le sourire aux lèvres au bord de la piscine. Elles s'étaient exilées dans le nord du pays, là où Maura avait une petite villa à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Jane admirait son amie qui se faisait bronzer à plat ventre sur une chaise longue. La belle blonde était perdue dans l'admiration de la bague qu'elle portait à la main gauche. Jane lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt, comme ça un matin alors qu'elle partait pour une conférence à Denver, dans le Colorado. Un pas de plus dans leur vie de couple. Elle avait longtemps cru que son amour était à sens unique et était à chaque seconde surprise par la tendresse que Jane lui offrait à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient seules. Maintenant, elle en était sûre, Jane l'aimait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie, elle aimait voir cette peau ambrée luire au soleil, ce corps musclé juste comme il fallait qui laissait l'astre suprême lui frôler la peau. La belle scientifique tendit la main vers sa compagne.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Bouge pas, je vais y aller. S'exclama Jane en se levant.

- Non, Jane reste-là, je sais que tu vas en profiter pour vérifier ton téléphone. »

Maura se leva d'un bond pour rattraper Jane qui montait déjà les escaliers en pierre. Elle la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la villa. Jane se retourna avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et ce ne fut pas manqué, elle prit délicatement son amie dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la piscine malgré la résistance féroce de Maura.

« - Jane fais pas… »

Trop tard, la jeune femme avait déjà pris son élan et sauté dans la piscine. Maura failli boire la tasse. Les deux femmes riaient aux éclats. La belle blonde se jeta sur son amie pour tenter de la couler mais ce fut peine perdue, Jane était bien plus forte qu'elle.

« - Je te déteste ! S'exclama Maura avec le sourire.

- Vraiment ? Répondit Jane en lui faisant les yeux de cocker. »

Maura lui tourna le dos faussement vexée. Jane mit la tête sous l'eau pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure avant de s'approcher de la scientifique. Elle passa délicatement ses bras autour de la taille de Maura avant de l'embrasser au milieu du dos. Elle remonta lentement, baiser après baiser, jusqu'à sa nuque. Maura tenait bon jusqu'au moment Jane vint lui mordiller la nuque. Elle se retourna et embrassa Jane qui dérapa sur le fond de la piscine et entraina Maura dans sa chute. Cela ne briser en rien leur baiser, Jane manqua juste de peu la noyade.

« - Désolée. Murmura Maura avec le sourire. »

Jane regardait Maura comme un prédateur qui se cache de sa proie. Seuls ses yeux sortaient de l'eau, elle s'approchait dangereusement de son amie qui décida de sortir en courant de la piscine. Elle attrapa sa serviette et prit la fuite, en riant. Jane tenta de la rattraper. Au milieu du salon, l'italienne réussit enfin à saisir son amie par le bras. Elle vint se blottir contre Maura avant de lui offrir un long et tendre baiser que rien ne pouvait briser. Rien ? Si, les sonneries enlacées des portables des deux amantes. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, le message était clair, les vacances venaient de prendre fin. Les deux femmes se séparèrent à contrecœur pour répondre à leur appel.

« - Rizzoli ?

- Docteur Isles ?

- Je suis là dans deux heures. »

Jane raccrocha et se précipita dans la chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Le tueur de Copley Square était de retour et Jane était convoquée d'urgence à Boston. Adieu la détente, bonjour l'angoisse. Maura avait rapidement rassemblée ses affaires et attendait Jane qui cherchait désespérément le pendentif que Maura lui avait offert. Elle avait retrouvé le bracelet mais le pendentif était plus qu'introuvable. La scientifique eut pitié de sa compagne et vint l'aider, elles finirent par le retrouver bien en évidence sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Tout était ok, elles pouvaient donc repartir vers Boston et les horreurs du quotidien. Même si Jane préférait l'action au farniente, elle était déjà en manque de la piscine et des cocktails que Maura préparait avec amour et merveille.

« - Je t'en ferai une fois à la maison, je te le promets.

- Ce n'est pas pareil qu'au bord de la piscine. S'exprima Jane alors qu'elles arrivaient enfin à Boston.

- Et si… Commença Maura en s'approchant de l'oreille de Jane. Et si, je propose en échange un long et relaxant bain chaud. Ça pourrait faire le même effet ?

- Fort probable. Murmura Jane avant de l'embrasser. »

Jane s'arrêta chez sa compagne, cette maison était devenue leur refuge au fil du temps et la belle italienne avait fini par accepter l'invitation de Maura. Elle avait eu sa place dans le dressing, dans la salle de bain et sur la table basse du salon, on trouvait souvent la bière de la jeune femme. Elle ne trouvait pas cela très équitable mais Maura avait su trouver les mots justes pour la convaincre. Maintenant, le 1123 à Beacon Hill était autant à elle qu'à Maura et venait protéger leur amour quand la vie au dehors devenait insupportable. Les jeunes femmes prirent juste le temps de poser leurs sacs avant de partir pour leur scène de crime. Jane posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne et lui offrit un grand sourire. Maura posa sa main par-dessus et resserra délicatement son étreinte. Leur dernier moment de calme avant le retour de la vie quotidienne. Alors qu'elle se gara devant le Copley Square, les gyrophares dansaient déjà dans le jour déclinant. Maura fut la première à sortir de la voiture. Alors qu'elle avait prendre la direction du ruban jaune, Jane la rattrapa par le bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« - Je t'aime. Murmura l'italienne avec un tendre sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange rebelle. Murmura Maura au creux de l'oreille de Jane. »

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et prirent la direction du ruban jaune où les attendaient Korsak et Frost. Les deux inspecteurs leur soulevèrent la rubalise pour les laisser passer. Korsak fit un topo à Jane qui fit la grimace. Si le tueur avait obtenu le surnom du « tueur de Copley Square », c'était simplement que l'on avait retrouvé ses victimes aux abords de ce parc. Déjà quatre victimes qui semblent n'avoir aucun lien à l'exception de l'endroit où on les avait retrouvées.

« - Même lien ? Même tatouage sur le bras ?

- Oui, même charabia, même chaîne, même moyen de les tuer. C'est horrible, comment il peut faire ça ?

- Pourquoi Hoyt tuait-il ? Par pur plaisir. Pourquoi lui ça changerait. »

Maura était déjà penchée au-dessus du cadavre de leur victime. Elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait, un cadavre froid et raide, pieds et poings liés par des chaines. Des marbrures sur les bras et le dos, des griffures sur le corps, comme si un animal s'était acharné sur lui et un impact, un unique impact à l'arrière du crâne, à la base de la nuque. Une exécution qui vint abréger des heures de souffrance. La jeune femme eut un haut de cœur en voyant la souffrance dans le regard de sa victime. Elle lui ferma délicatement les yeux avec respect. Elle sentie Jane s'approcher d'elle, une main sur son épaule et une voix douce qui lui demande des conclusions préliminaires.

« - Je sais que tu n'aimes pas supposer mais…

- C'est le tueur de Copley Square, il n'y a aucun doute. Le copycat n'aurait jamais pu reproduit ceci ! Dit-elle en montrant une marque sur l'avant-bras qui fit grimacer la jeune inspecteur. »

En plus de les kidnapper et de les torturer pendant des heures, il les marquait à l'avant-bras à l'aide d'un vulgaire canif. Une série de sept lettres et chiffres « PN33OMN », dont personne n'avait encore trouvé le sens. Jane se redressa en grimaçant, son genou lui faisait encore mal, quelle idée aussi de vouloir faire du free-fight avec un suspect. Maura la gratifia d'un regard plus que clair. « C'est bien fait pour toi, je te l'avais bien dit. », elle lui tira discrètement la langue avant de se tourner vers Frost qui courait vers elle en l'appelant.

« - On a trouvé la voiture de la victime à quelques mètres du parc.

- Je m'en charge, occupe-toi des témoins. Répondit Jane en lui prenant les clefs des mains.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit Frost indigné.

- Parce que ce sont des demoiselles dans tes goûts et que tu es le seul célibataire de la scène de crime.

- Merci de me le rappeler. J'y vais. Dit-il en bombant le torse. »

Jane regarda Frost partir avant de se tourner vers Maura. La belle blonde se leva et lui offrit un grand sourire. Elle retira ses gants et vint remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille de Jane qui lui prit délicatement la main.

« - On se retrouve au bureau ?

- Dans deux heures à la maison ? Tenta Jane avec le sourire.

- Jane ? Vraiment ?

- Ben, quoi, on devrait être en vacances. Argumenta la belle italienne avec douceur. Oui ? Non ?

- D'accord mais j'aimerai aussi que l'on parle des papiers de…

- Signés et renvoyés, il y a deux semaines. S'il n'y avait pas eu le retour du dingue, tu l'aurais sut ce soir au bord de la piscine avec un bon cocktail.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Maura avec surprise et admiration dans le regard.

- Très sérieuse. Répondit Jane en l'embrassant sur la joue. On parle, d'Elisabeth, tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! S'exclama Maura en l'embrassant sans même se soucier des regards alentours. »

Jane lui caressa la joue avant de s'en aller examiner la voiture de la victime. Maura s'accroupie de nouveau auprès du corps. Elle protégea les mains de la victime au cas où il aurait griffé le coupable, ou des matières qui pourraient les aider à retrouver le repère de ce dingue. La belle blonde se redressa une nouvelle fois et chercha un technicien du regard. Quand elle en trouva un, elle lui fit signe d'approcher avant de lui donner des ordres.

« - Vous pouvez emmener le corps mais n'oubliez pas de prendre des clichés de la mutilation qu'il a l'avant-bras.

- Tout de suite, madame. »

Elle se détourna de ce corps et tenta de chasser les images de cette horreur en cherchant la silhouette de son amie en pleine enquête. Frost avait compris ce que faisait Maura, cela faisait des mois qu'il les voyait agir ainsi sur la scène de crime, tout comme dans la vie. Elles avaient toujours besoin de savoir où se trouvait l'autre. Pas pour le surveiller ou l'espionner, oh, non, simplement pour être là pour l'autre en cas de problème.

Frost montra à Maura une berline rouge garé de l'autre côté du parc. La jeune femme retrouva le sourire. Elle vit Jane, au téléphone en train d'analyser l'extérieur de la voiture. La belle blonde se retourna pour ramasser son sac qu'elle avait laissé sur l'herbe quand une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Elle fit volte-face. A l'endroit même où Jane se trouvait quelque minutes plutôt, il n'y avait plus rien qu'une énorme fournaise. La jeune femme voulu se précipiter vers le brasier pour sauver sa compagne mais Frost l'en empêcha. Il dut déployer toutes ses forces pour retenir Maura qui hurlait le nom de la belle italienne.

« - Lâchez-moi ! Jane ! S'écria Maura avec désespoir.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! C'est trop tard. Murmura Frost avec douleur.

- Jane… »

La jeune scientifique s'effondra dans l'herbe, Frost l'accompagna dans sa chute. Il la serrait dans ses bras pour la calmer mais qui pouvait calmer une femme inconsolable.

« - J'vous lâche pas, doc. Ça va aller ! »

Il n'était en rien crédible, le visage couvert de larmes. Korsak avait semble-t-il prit la situation en main. Mais personne n'était dupe, il souffrait comme un père qui vient de perdre son enfant. Il s'était saisit de l'extincteur du fourgon de la morgue et s'était précipité vers le brasier alors que les autres officiers sécurisaient les lieux.

Les sirènes des pompiers se firent entendre dans les secondes suivantes. Maura ne supportait plus l'agitation et s'était repliée sur elle-même dans les bras de Frost qui n'osait rien faire. Il restait là, à la serrait dans ses bras comme Jane l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été la victime de cet attentat, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot qui venait à l'esprit de l'inspecteur. On venait de tuer sa coéquipière, sa meilleure amie et celui qui en était responsable venait de déclencher son compte à rebours. Ses jours étaient comptés et le jour où il croiserait le chemin de Frost, il ne verra plus jamais le soleil se coucher. Il s'en fit la promesse avant de murmurer des paroles plus douces à l'oreille de Maura.

« - On trouvera celui qui a fait ça. Je vous le promets. »

Les deux êtres meurtris regardaient les pompiers s'acharner sur le brasier. Ce dernier perdait peu à peu du terrain au profit des soldats du feu. L'intervention dura des heures, Maura ne bougea pas des bras de Frost qui était comme tétanisé autour du corps tremblant de la scientifique. Korsak faisait des allers et venues entre les différents groupes d'intervention pour s'assurer que tout était fait dans les règles et surtout pour ne pas céder face au chagrin. Il devait être fort comme Jane l'aurait été dans ce genre de situation. Alors que les pompiers terminaient de sécuriser la zone, il vint aux côtés de Maura qui était prisonnière d'un mutisme sans nom.

« - Docteur Isles ? Dit-il en posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Elle… Elle… »

Le son s'étouffait à l'entrée de ses lèvres. Frost l'embrassa dans les cheveux pour la rassurer mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Maura laissa son côté scientifique prendre le dessus et cela devint plus que terrifiant pour les deux hommes.

« - Elle… La… La déflagration a été si violente qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. Le choc a surement créé un arrêt cardiaque immédiat avant même que les fumées incandescentes ne viennent lui bruler les voies respiratoires. Il faudra confirmer cela à l'autopsie mais je…

- Stop ! Stop ! Doc ! S'exclama Korsak au bord du gouffre. C'est de Jane dont on parle ! Pas d'un vulgaire corps qui nous est inconnu. Il est hors de question que vous fassiez l'autopsie.

- Jane mérite la meilleure et je suis…

- Pas en état de quoi que ce soit ! Conclu Korsak avant de l'embrasser sur le front. On va vous ramener chez vous.

- Je veux la voir. Murmura Maura avec douleur.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous la voyez ainsi.

- Je veux la voir ! S'énerva Maura en le relevant. »

Korsak savait que quoiqu'il arrive Maura trouverait une solution pour la voir et il préférait être présent pour la soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve. Il la prit délicatement par la taille pour l'aider et la guida jusqu'au lieu de l'explosion. Un officier leur souleva le ruban pour les laisser passer. Korsak sentait Maura se crisper, sur son bras, il sentait les ongles de la jeune femme se planter dans ses chairs. Ils contournèrent la carcasse encore fumante de la voiture et là, Maura eut un hoquet de douleur. Le corps de Jane avait été projeté contre le mur de l'immeuble et reposait assis sur le trottoir. Elle était plus que non-identifiable, la scientifique pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague jusqu'au moment où elle vit le poignet du corps calciné. Le bracelet en platine de Jane était noircit et complètement déformé par la chaleur mais parfaitement reconnaissable surtout par la personne qui l'avait acheté. Le pendentif qui lui était en argent avait eu moins de chance. Son point de fusion étant plus bas que celui du platine, il avait complètement fondu pour venir s'incruster dans le sternum de la victime. Maura s'effondra dans les bras de Korsak qui recouvrit le corps de son amie avec sa veste. Personne ne devait la voir ainsi. Sa vie avait pris fin de manière subite et violence et tout le monde se devait de garder une belle image d'elle. Son sourire, son regard, sa passion et sa générosité mais surement pas ce corps calciné anonyme et douloureux.

Ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était prévenir sa famille et s'assurer que quelqu'un veillerait sur eux. Quelqu'un ? Lui, Frost et Cavanaugh en firent leur crédo à la seconde même où la triste nouvelle fut annoncée. Angela s'effondra inconsolable dans les bras de Frankie qui ravala ses larmes. Il venait d'hériter de la place de sa sœur dans la famille mais aussi de sa carapace. Il serait fort comme elle l'avait été. Tommy resta silencieux dans un coin à bercer son fils à qui il s'accrochait comme un naufragé à son radeau. La douleur fut le fin mot de la soirée. Tommy et Frankie refusèrent de laisser leur mère seule, Frost et Korsak voulurent rester auprès de Maura mais la jeune femme finit par les mettre à la porte avec autorité aux alentours de minuit. Elle ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle tournait et virait dans la maison comme une âme en peine. Elle se mit à ranger encore et encore son dressing, puis ce fut la cuisine et le reste de la maison déjà plus que parfaitement briquée. A quatre heures du matin, alors qu'elle aurait dut sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve à cause de la fatigue, elle se prit l'envie de cuisiner. Elle passa trois heures à préparer un repas que surement personne ne viendrait déguster avec elle.

Trois jours… Trois jours, voilà, le temps qui fut nécessaire pour préparer les funérailles de l'inspecteur Jane Rizzoli. Elle eut le droit à un enterrement en grande pompe, un hommage émouvant fut prononcé par un Korsak à bout de souffle. Maura et Angela ne se lâchèrent pas la main de toute la cérémonie. Les deux femmes ne se parlaient pas mais toutes deux savaient très bien ce que ressentait l'autre. Un jeune officier s'approcha d'Angela portant entre ses mains le drapeau des Etats-Unis, drapeau que Jane avait servi à sa manière en nettoyant les rues de ses criminels. Angela tourna le regard vers Maura qui fondit en larmes. La mère de Jane sentie son cœur en mille morceaux se briser en millions de morceaux supplémentaires. Elle regarda l'officier avec tendresse et lui fit comprendre que ce drapeau ne lui revenait pas. Il tenta de trouver un ordre dans le regard du lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh qui vint confirmer la demande muette d'Angela. Le jeune officier s'accroupie donc à la hauteur de Maura et lui tendit le drapeau plié, avec respect et un regard rempli de compassion. Maura laissa ses larmes couler en silence alors que ses mains venaient se perdre sur le tissu froid. Angela vint l'embrasser sur la tempe pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

Ce drapeau qu'elle tenait serrait contre sa poitrine était lourd, lourd dans ses bras frêles mais aussi lourd de sens. Il était le symbole de la fin d'une histoire qu'elle avait pensé indestructible et éternelle. Elle marchait tête baissée dans l'allée du cimetière qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Tommy était venu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais la seule personne qui aurait su trouver les mots et les gestes pour la consoler, venait d'être descendu dans une fosse à tout jamais.

Maura refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, elle s'était enfermée dans sa villa et avait pour seule compagnie une bouteille de vin blanc et ce drapeau qu'elle utilisait comme oreiller de fortune sur son canapé. Elle n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis deux longues journées quand Frankie vint la voir. Elle ne voulait pas le recevoir jusqu'à ce que le nom de « Jane » vienne apparaître dans les paroles du jeune homme.

« - Je sais que tu ne veux voir personne mais j'ai fait une promesse à Jane et je la tiendrai. »

Il posa une enveloppe sur le coin du comptoir, embrassa Maura sur la tempe et s'en alla en lui indiquant simplement où il avait posé la lettre. La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes puis elle se leva pour s'emparer de cette mystérieuse lettre. Elle reconnue immédiatement l'écriture qui noircissait l'enveloppe. La main gauche de Jane était venue graver ses mots pour l'éternité. « Pour Ma Maura ». L'enveloppe contenait une longue lettre que Maura déplia après avoir retrouvé sa place sur le canapé. Les mots de Jane étaient doux, sucrés et tendre comme toujours quand elles se retrouvaient seules dans leur chambre.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je n'ai jamais su vraiment parler alors je préfère te l'écrire pour être sûre qu'ils seront eux toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver. Si Frankie t'a remis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai dut t'abandonner définitivement et bien contre mon gré car depuis que tu as croisé mon chemin, je n'ai qu'une envie, vivre, vivre ma vie à fond, ne rien manquer et tout vivre avec toi à mes côtés._

_Si ce soir, j'ai pris une feuille et un stylo, c'est qu'une fois de plus, tu es partie pour une conférence à l'autre bout du pays et déjà tu me manque, je me sens tellement seule dans cette grande maison. Le risque quand on aime la meilleure scientifique qui existe dans ce pays. Tu me rends tellement fière que je n'ai qu'une envie, te voir rentrer et te prendre dans mes bras pour te le dire. Te le dire, te l'ai-je seulement dit une seule fois ? Maudite carapace qui m'a empêcher de te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je n'arrive pas à te le dire mais je vais te l'écrire._

_Je suis perdue, notre dernière discussion s'est finie sur une dispute, j'espère seulement qu'on a vécu après cela des milliers de choses merveilleuses. J'espère que j'ai pu te dire « je t'aime » pendant cent voire deux cent longues et douces années. J'espère qu'on aura eu le temps de vivre heureux avec cette petite princesse aux cheveux blonds dont tu me parles tant depuis des mois. J'espère qu'on aura eu le temps de faire ce fameux voyage en Italie qui te tient tant à cœur, pour lui montrer ton univers et mes racines. J'espère et j'espère encore car j'ai déjà vécu des choses si grandes et merveilleuses avec toi que je ne voudrai pas que cela s'arrête. Tellement de moments magiques qu'il faudrait des milliers de pages pour toutes les raconter et j'espère bien en avoir vécus encore plus après avoir écrit cette lettre._

_Tu m'as tellement fait découvrir de belles choses que je ne m'inquiète pas pour notre princesse, avec un ange gardien comme toi, rien ne viendra à lui manquer et rien ni personne ne pourra lui faire du mal. Tu es faites pour ça et si par malheur, je n'ai pas la chance de vivre ses instants avec vous deux, je t'en supplie, chérie, ne détruit pas ce rêve qui vit en toi depuis si longtemps._

_Tu es mon rayon de soleil, ma lumière dans cette noirceur qu'est le monde. Je sais que tu deviendras rapidement le sien. Tu as su trouver les mots pour me convaincre, elle a su me donner l'envie d'y croire d'un simple regard. Et oui, je n'ai pas su résister, depuis que tu as ramené sa photo à la maison, je n'ai eu qu'une envie la rencontrer, la prendre dans mes bras, jouer et rire avec elle, ce que j'ai fait cette après-midi. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai eu besoin de t'écrire cette lettre. Je voulais être sûre que quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu saches que cette petite princesse, je l'aime déjà et je l'aimerai quoi qu'il advienne de nous, de l'amour et de l'existence._

_Enfin, sache que si j'ai dut partir, mon plus grand regret sera de ne plus pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés, de ne plus pouvoir voir tes yeux s'ouvrir sur le monde, ne plus voir ton sourire, ne plus sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. Te perdre pour une place au Paradis sera surement mon plus douloureux regret mais je t'en supplie, ne soit pas triste, ne laisse pas le chagrin délaver ton regard noisette, ne laisse pas la peine réduire ton cœur si tendre en purée. Quoiqu'il m'arrive, je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi, sur vous. Je veillerai sur toi comme le petit gars qui veille sur sa rose dans l'histoire que tu aimes tant._

_Ma chérie, vis ta vie, tombe amoureuse, soit heureuse. Tu mérites les plus beaux sentiments du monde. Et j'espère bien pouvoir encore admirer ton merveilleux sourire de là-haut._

_All my love, Angel._

_Jane._

Maura cru défaillir. Les mots de Jane étaient venus la percuter de plein fouet. Ses larmes étaient de nouveaux au rendez-vous. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, Maura était émue et fière de cette femme qui l'avait tant aimée et protégée durant toutes ses années d'amitié et cette année d'amour sincère et fusionnel. Elle replia la lettre avec précaution pour la ranger dans l'enveloppe, c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la photo qui accompagnait ces mots si tendres. Maura prit le papier glacé entre ses mains et pour la première fois depuis l'explosion un sourire sincère et aimant naquit sur ses lèvres. La photo avait immortalisé un moment d'amour et de tendresse pure entre Jane et cette fameuse petite princesse blonde. Jane semblait si heureuse et si vivante sur cette photo. La petite fille l'embrassait sur la joue avec tendresse alors que Jane la portait dans ses bras. Maura retourna la photo et pu lire les mots écrits par Jane.

_La première d'une longue série, je l'espère._

Et c'est ainsi, que Maura décida de prendre des vacances, direction le Maine pour aller voir la petite princesse, se ressourcer et pourquoi pas réaliser ce rêve de fonder une famille. Pour Jane, elle irait au bout de ce rêve.

Sans donner plus d'explication, elle annonça qu'elle partait en vacances pour une durée indéterminée, qu'elle serait joignable mais ne répondrait de sa présence qu'en cas d'extrême urgence comme une nouvelle victime du tueur de Copley Square ou l'arrestation du poseur de bombe qui lui avait enlevé Jane et qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de l'autopsier gracieusement.

Frost et Korsak trouvaient que cela était une excellente idée. Rien de mieux pour redémarrer sur de bonnes bases qu'un petit voyage loin des horreurs du quotidien. Angela était, quant à elle, beaucoup moins enthousiaste craignant que Maura ne revienne jamais à Boston. Elle prenait cela pour une fuite et cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

Maura, elle prenait cela comme un nouveau départ et comptait bien cette fois-ci protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. Jane ne serait jamais bien loin pour elle et c'est ce qui l'aidait à tenir bon dans cette nouvelle aventure.

* * *

**Une nouvelle année alors on change les règles... J'adore Jane mais pour une fois j'avais envie de voir comment l'équipe allait se débrouiller sans elle et le meilleur moyen était de la tuer pour de bon... J'espère que vous ne fuirez pas après ce chapitre... :)**

**Je vous souhaite une belle semaine et a bientot pour le prochain chapitre.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**


	2. Quand ils firent leur retour en ville

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre...**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. Comme me l'on demandé certains, j'annonce... Les mouchoirs sont conseillés :D**

**Je vous remercie d'être toujours au rendez-vous. :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**K.**

* * *

Voilà une semaine, sept jours, 168 heures, 10 080 minutes passées sans Jane. Autant de temps que la belle italienne avait rejoint Abby et les autres victimes à qui elle avait rendus justice. La légiste était apaisée et tout cela grâce aux rires et anecdotes de la petite fille dont elle ne pouvait plus se séparer. Elisabeth Isles avait eue beaucoup de mal à assimiler la terrible nouvelle. Maura cru défaillir mais une fois de plus cette petite princesse aux boucles d'or était venue apaiser son cœur meurtri.

« - Ma' n'est pas partie parce que tu l'aime et moi aussi. Elle est là. Murmura Elisabeth en posant sa main sur le cœur de Maura. C'est elle qui me l'a dit, la première fois qu'elle est partie pour rentrer à Boston. »

Leur cœur s'unissait pour se soutenir et rendre hommage à celle qu'elles avaient perdue. Elisabeth avait pleuré un peu puis ce fut son rire qui était revenu à l'assaut. Un doux son cristallin qui faisait chavirer tous les cœurs.

La responsable de l'orphelinat était une amie d'école de Maura, quand elle avait appris la triste nouvelle, elle avait insisté pour préparer une chambre pour la légiste. Maura avait d'abord refusé puis quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle pourrait passer tout son temps avec sa future fille, elle avait accepté sans aucune hésitation. Ses journées étaient de plus en plus rythmées par la vie de l'orphelinat. Elle passait son temps à jouer avec les enfants. Elle donnait des cours aux plus grands, elle retrouva rapidement ses habitudes de professeur. Elle était aimée de tous et son envie de rentrer à Boston disparaissait peu à peu.

Lewinston était devenue son havre de paix, elle n'avait plus le temps de laisser la douleur l'envahir, elle vivait pour ces enfants qui avaient perdus bien plus que l'amour de leur vie.

A Boston, pendant que l'équipe pataugeait pour retrouver le tueur de Copley Square et le poseur de bombe qui avait couté la vie à leur coéquipière, le tueur, lui, se promenait en toute liberté dans les rues de la ville.

Si seulement, l'équipe avait su déchiffrer son message, elle l'aurait retrouvé depuis bien longtemps. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait bien, il menait la police en bateau et semait la terreur dans les rues de la ville. Cela méritait bien un petit café sur la terrasse ensoleillée d'un bar, à l'endroit où il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt une belle femme, les cheveux auburn, le regard vert et le sourire plus que séduisant. Elle ne serait surement pas sa future victime puisqu'il en avait une qui l'attendait déjà ailleurs mais il voulait s'amuser un peu et elle ferait un merveilleux jouet. Il s'installa à la table voisine et lui offrit un sourire plus que charmeur. Et oui, notre tueur était un homme séduisant, un véritable Don Juan qui n'échappa au radar de la jeune femme qui lui rendit son sourire.

« - Comment une femme aussi belle que vous peut-elle rester seule à la terrasse d'un café ?

- Elle attend son compagnon qui est en retard, comme toujours. Répondit-elle avec défi.

- Je pourrai peut-être vous tenir compagnie, en attendant son arrivée ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

- C'est exact. Reprenons au début, Randall Banks et vous ?

- Jessica Ghiberti.

- Comme le sculpteur florentin de la Renaissance ?

- Même nom mais rien de lui, ni le sang, ni le talent. Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

- Je suis persuadé que vous avez des talents cachés. Laissez-moi deviner… Danse, musique ?

- Ouh ! Non ! Je ne fais pas la différence entre du Mozart et du Vivaldi et pour moi, le tango et la valse, c'est la même chose, une terrible torture.

- Vraiment ? Quel est donc votre talent secret ?

- Mystère ! Dit-elle en se levant pour accueillir un homme. Voilà, mon homme. »

La belle rouquine lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de reporter toute son attention sur le jeune homme plus que séduisant qui venait d'arriver. Notre tueur se leva et alla s'assoir dans le parc quelques mètres plus loin pour observer la proie qu'il venait de ferrer.

La jeune femme dévorait son compagnon des yeux. Il avait des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan arctique, un sourire de rêve et une voix d'or. La belle Jessica aimait entendre cette voix lui raconter les anecdotes que son ami avait vécues dans la journée.

« - Ilan, s'il te plaît, raconte-moi encore l'histoire du bassiste de rock qui s'étouffait avec son médiator.

- T'es sérieuse, Jess ? Ça fait combien de fois que je te la raconte ?

- S'il te plait ! Supplia la jeune femme.

- D'accord. »

Le jeune homme raconta pour la énième fois l'histoire du bassiste de rock. La jeune femme était perdue dans ses paroles alors qu'au loin, son prédateur l'observait avec appétit et envie. Un jour, elle le regarderait ainsi, il le savait, il le sentait mais en attendant, il devait lui préparer un endroit douillet et confortable pour l'accueillir.

Alors qu'il était partie dans sa nouvelle chasse, Frost et Korsak venaient d'atterrir une nouvelle fois dans une impasse. Tous deux savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide mais personne ne pourrait venir remplacer Jane. Encore une longue journée, inutile et froide pour les deux hommes qui se sentaient désespérément seuls sans leur amie.

« - sept jours sans meurtre, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il tué tous les quatre jours, trois jours de torture et on retrouvait le corps de sa victime. Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ?

- Il se terre, il a surement appris pour Jane et il se cache par peur qu'on le traque deux fois plus.

- Non, justement, il aurait dû tuer encore, puisque Cavanaugh a dit que l'affaire de la bombe était une priorité. Il aurait dû profiter de la situation.

- Sauf si c'est lui qui a posé la bombe. Intervint Frankie qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Il a très bien pu vouloir faire une pierre deux coups.

- Non, cela ne colle pas au profil qu'on a de lui. Il est méthodique et précis.

- Vous avez vu l'état de ma sœur ? Si c'est pas de la précision, je ne vois pas ce que c'est. Il aurait pu faire péter le quartier mais il n'a fait péter qu'une seule personne. Ma sœur ! Précis et méthodique.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. La bombe n'a rien avoir avec l'affaire. Intervint Korsak avec froideur. C'est ce que le poseur de bombe voudrait nous faire croire. Et je suis persuadé que Jane aurait dit la même chose. En attendant, nous ne sommes plus en état de réfléchir, ce soir, on rentre à la maison et demain, on revoit tout du début pour coincer ce salopard. »

Korsak avait pris l'équipe en main et faisait bloc pour que personne ne vienne prendre la place de Jane. Il protégeait Frost et Frankie comme s'ils étaient ses fils. Parfois les deux officiers auraient voulu lui dire d'arrêter mais au fond d'eux ils savaient bien que sa façon d'agir était une échappatoire à la douleur.

Une fois de plus, ils obéirent et rentrèrent chez eux, les pensées tournaient vers Jane qui devait surement s'emmerder au Paradis, un endroit sans action pour une femme guerrière comme l'était leur sœur et amie.

Ils avaient la tête sous l'eau et cela dura pendant près d'un mois et demi. Le temps tournait et eux tournaient en boucle sur l'envie de vengeance pour leur amie. Cavanaugh avait fini par leur retirer l'enquête du poseur de bombe pour que sa meilleure équipe se concentre totalement sur l'affaire du « tueur de Copley Square ». Les trois hommes s'étaient tout d'abord révoltés puis Frankie avait trouvé les mots justes pour convaincre ses deux collègues.

« - Jane aurait voulu qu'on retrouve cet enfoiré qui terrorise la ville. Elle faisait toujours passer les autres avant elle, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on la privilégie. Elle est partie pour de bon, le tueur lui rôde toujours. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas de la passer au second plan.

- Tu as raison, on va se concentrer sur ce connard. Murmura Frost en sortant du café. »

A Lewinston, Maura décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prévenir la famille de Jane. Elle ne rentrerait pas avant quelques mois mais elle rentrerait, c'était une promesse. Elle avait décidé qu'elle rentrerait avec Elisabeth. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver Boston qui lui rappelait trop Jane mais la petite princesse voulait à tout prix voir tous les beaux endroits de cette ville dont Jane lui avait tant fait l'éloge. Alors comme une promesse est une promesse, Maura l'emmènerait dans tous ses endroits dès que les papiers de l'adoption seraient en règle.

« - Tu m'emmèneras voir ton bureau ?

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les petites filles, ma chérie. Murmura Maura qui tenait Elisabeth dans ses bras.

- Non, mais pas la morgue, juste ton bureau. Dit-elle en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de la légiste. Jane disait qu'il y avait un canapé pas confortable mais trop cool parce que c'est là que vous avez partagées des super moments. Je voudrais être assis là à te regarder travailler comme le faisait Ma'. »

Maura souriait, elle se souvenait de ses fameux moments avec Jane. Elle grognait toujours de l'inconfort du canapé qu'elle finissait par adopter et refusait de le quitter pour retourner travailler. Elle passait des heures, le soir, à observer Maura qui terminait ses rapports. Elle aimait voir que Jane avait partagé tant de choses avec la petite Elisabeth qui l'appelait « Ma' » avec tendresse. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'entendre Jane parler d'Angela, c'était tellement doux et attendrissant. Il y avait, Maura, « maman » et Jane, « Ma' », les deux femmes sur un même pied d'égalité dans le cœur de la petite princesse, quoi de plus beau pour la séduisante légiste ?

« - D'accord, je t'y emmènerai mais attention, interdiction d'entrer dans la salle d'autopsie.

- Promis ! Ma' a dit que c'était « Yeurks ! » »

Décidément Jane la surprenait encore. Elle avait déjà intégré la petite Elisabeth à sa vie et lui confiait les moindres secrets de son amour pour Maura. Cela fit sourire la belle légiste qui n'avait qu'une hâte, que les papiers officialisent son statut.

Un jour nouveau se levait sur Boston, et un nouveau corps était retrouvé à quelques rues de Copley Square. Frost rageait, la présence de patrouille n'avait pas permis de coincer le coupable qui les narguait une fois de plus. Les trois coéquipiers étaient sûrs que le corps devant eux était une victime de leur tueur à cause de la marque qu'elle portait à l'avant-bras.

« - Son charabia est différent cette fois, regarde y'a deux séries de lettres et chiffres. Intervint Frankie en montrant l'avant-bras de leur corps.

- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit cette fois ? Demanda Frost en ouvrant son bloc-notes.

- « A » majuscule, « A » minuscule, « H » majuscule et « B » minuscule. Et plus loin comme l'autre fois « PN33OMN ». Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Ajouta Frankie en se relevant.

- J'en sais rien. Mais, il va falloir rappeler Maura.

- Espérons qu'elle veuille bien rentrer. Ça fait deux mois qu'elle est partie. Conclu Frankie en quittant la scène de crime. »

Dans le Maine, Maura donnait un cours de science aux jeunes adolescents qui l'écoutaient avec attention. Elle leur parlait de l'anatomie humaine à coup d'anecdotes qu'elles avaient vécus avec la BPD et surtout avec l'inspecteur Rizzoli. Ils étaient tous en admiration devant leur professeur quand le téléphone sonna. Maura s'excusa et se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son portable.

« - Maura Isles ?

- Bonjour, doc, désolé de vous déranger mais nous avons une nouvelle victime du tueur de Copey Square.

- Et ?

- On a besoin de vos connaissances et de votre présence. Mais, si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrai.

- J'ai une dernière chose à régler et un cours à terminer. Je prendrai la route dans la soirée.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup d'écourter vos vacances.

- Jane aurait voulu que je rentre. A demain, détective Frost.

- A demain. Murmura Frost avec une pointe de tristesse avant de raccrocher. »

Elle termina son cours comme il était prévu, puis elle alla rendre visite à son amie qui avec le sourire lui ordonna de partir, de retourner à Boston avec la petite Elisabeth et de lui offrir une vie belle et douce. Maura savait qu'elle reviendrait tôt ou tard à Lewinston mais pour le moment, elle devait retrouver sa vie d'avant avec un petit changement : Elle était partie veuve éplorée, elle reviendrait mère heureuse prête à reprendre sa vie en main pour la petite tête blonde qui était venue illuminer sa vie comme un chaud rayon de soleil estival.

Quand la petite Elisabeth découvrit la maison dans laquelle elle allait habiter, elle resta bouche bée. C'était mille fois plus beau et plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Jane lui en avait parlé mais elle ne pensait pas que tout ce que sa maman lui avait dit, était vrai. Maura regarda sa fille avec tendresse, elle aimait voir des étoiles dans les yeux d'Elisabeth et cela ne fit qu'augmenter quand elle découvrit sa chambre.

« - C'est tout pour moi, maman ?

- Oui, il faudra que je demande au détective Frost de s'occuper de ton ordinateur mais sinon tout ce qui est là, t'appartient. Tu peux décorer la chambre comme tu le désire. C'est ton univers et j'espère que tu t'y plairas.

- Merci ! »

La petite Elisabeth lui avait sauté au cou et embrassé sur les deux joues. Maura ne savait pas comment réagir puis tout redevint limpide. Elle allait vivre, vivre pour cette petite princesse, elle ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité comme l'aurait fait Jane si elle avait été toujours parmi les vivants. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la chambre pour laisser Elisabeth se familiariser avec les lieux, la petite fille la rattrapa par le bras.

« - Je peux mettre ça où ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un petit cadre photo qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Maura.

- Juste ici, comme ça. Dit-elle en posant le cadre sur la table de nuit. Comme ça, tu la verras tous les matins quand tu te lèveras.

- Elle te manque ? Demanda tout à coup la petite fille. Parce qu'elle me manque. »

Maura prit la petite fille dans ses bras et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Elle se mit à coiffer les cheveux d'Elisabeth du bout des doigts pour se donner du courage. Bien sûre que Jane lui manquait à chaque instant, mais elle se devait de ne pas le montrer pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie et trouver la paix afin d'offrir une belle vie à cette petite princesse qui était devenue sa seule raison de vivre.

« - Tous les jours mais maintenant je t'ai toi et rien ne me rend plus heureuse que de te voir sourire.

- Maura, tu es là ? S'écria une voix dans le salon.

- Qui c'est ? Murmura Elisabeth inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'Angela, la maman de Jane. Viens, je vais te la présenter. Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce avec Elisabeth dans ses bras. Je suis là, Angela. »

Elle posa Elisabeth sur la chaise du bar et prit Angela dans ses bras. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois et les retrouvailles étaient plus que troublantes. Partagée entre le bonheur et la douleur. Maura s'écarta et présenta Elisabeth à Angela. La mère de Jane ne sembla pas surprise. Et pour cause, Jane lui avait fait part de l'arrivée prochaine d'une petite princesse blonde de six ans dans leur vie. Elisabeth vint se blottir dans les bras d'Angela avant de dire avec tendresse.

« - Merci pour les cannellonis, c'était trop bon. Jane a failli tout manger. »

Maura regarda la scène avec surprise. Angela éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps. Cette petite fille avait décidemment le don de rendre le monde entier heureux. Angela expliqua à la légiste qu'un matin, Jane s'était pointée chez elle et l'avait supplié de faire des cannellonis pour le lendemain parce qu'elle devait rencontrer sa future fille et qu'elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

« - Du Jane tout crachée, murmura Maura, il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire cela.

- Quand tu iras à l'école, je t'en ferai pour le goûter, ma chérie. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Répondit Elisabeth tout à coup timide.

- Maura, je peux te parler ? Demanda Angela avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- Bien sûr. Princesse, tu peux mettre la télévision si tu veux, je reviens vite. »

Elle suivit Angela quelques mètres plus loin tout en gardant un œil sur sa fille. Angela semblait calme et douce mais son regard avait perdu cette étincelle de malice que Maura aimait tant croiser dans les yeux de celle qu'elle aimait comme une mère.

« - Tout va bien, Angela ?

- Oui, je fais aller. C'est simplement que… Voilà, j'ai perdu Jane, il y a deux mois à cause de ce fou furieux, je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de lui. Tu as des responsabilités, maintenant.

- Pour Jane, je dois coincer ce salaud. A cause de lui, Jane n'a pas pu tenir la moitié des promesses qu'elle avait faite à Elisabeth. Je veux qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera.

- Ne joue pas les héros, Maura. Regarde ce qui est arrivée à Jane.

- Je ne prendrai pas aucun risque sans y avoir réfléchi à deux fois, je vous le promets, Angela.

- D'accord. Pour parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux, vous avez reçu pas mal de fleur et de cadeaux pendant votre absence, pour les fleurs, j'ai tout fait pour les garder le plus longtemps possible mais les roses coupées ne tiennent jamais longtemps. Par contre, le bracelet et les chocolats, je les ai mis dans votre chambre et si vous cherchez Bass, elle est chez moi. C'était plus simple pour m'en occuper.

- Merci beaucoup, Angela.

- En famille, on se serre les coudes. Filez vite attraper cet enfoiré, je veille sur Elisabeth. »

Maura vint embrasser sa fille et prit la direction du commissariat. Elle n'avait pas fait ce chemin depuis des mois et pourtant elle roulait encore avec automatisme. Sur le trajet, elle pensait à Elisabeth, à peine arrivée déjà abandonnée. Elle se mit à culpabiliser, même si Angela était là pour veiller sur elle et remplir à merveille le rôle de grand-mère que Constance ne remplirait jamais, Maura se sentait coupable de la laisser seule. C'était décidé, il fallait qu'elle s'arrange pour être au maximum présente pour sa fille.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall du commissariat, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant le mur des héros. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dernier nom que l'on venait d'inscrire. Il brillait encore, il étincelait plus que les autres, Maura eut un hoquet de douleur. _Jane Rizzoli_ qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aimé entendre ce nom dans les conversations ou quand elle l'entendait répondre au téléphone. Une douce mélodie méditerranéenne à elle toute seule. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur la pierre glaciale. Le nouvel officier qui s'occupait de l'entrée la regardait avec suspicion jusqu'à ce que Frost arrive en appelant Maura. A cet instant, le jeune homme se senti plus que mal à l'aise. Tout le monde à la BPD était au courant de l'histoire d'amour qui unissait le docteur Isles et le regretté inspecteur Rizzoli.

« - Je suis content de vous revoir en forme. Comment s'est passé votre retraite dans le Maine ? Demanda Frost une fois dans l'ascenseur.

- Très bien, Jane aurait adoré. D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin de vos talents d'informaticien.

- Bien sûr, tant que cela est légal, je suis votre homme. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Voilà, dit-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur, j'ai acheté un ordinateur pour ma fille mais j'aimerai qu'elle puisse l'utiliser sans risque.

- Votre fille ? Vous… Avec Jane ?

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais oui. Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez me faire cela ?

- Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Que diriez-vous de demain ? Après le boulot, je passe m'occuper de l'ordinateur, d'accord ?

- Merci. En attendant, allons voir ce corps. »

Elle passa le reste de la journée à travailler sur ce corps qui ne lui apportait rien de plus. Elle n'aimait pas cela, Jane aurait surement trouvé une parade et se serait lançait sur une nouvelle piste mais Maura n'avait pas son talent pour suivre son instinct.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Alors? Cela vous a plus? Laissez moi vos reviews... J'ai hâte de vous lire.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**


	3. Quand vint l'heure de se mettre au chaud

**Me revoilà avec ce troisième chapitre. :)**

**La reprise se fait doucement mais je suis super contente de retrouver mes fidèles lecteurs. :)**

**Ne trainons pas plus longtemps dans le texte fleur bleue et entrons dans le vif du sujet.**

**Bonne lecture... :)**

**K.**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Randall Banks continuait sa surveillance de la belle Jessica Ghiberti qui semblait très amoureuse de son Ilan, elle semblait aussi très proche du grand frère de ce dernier. Il avait remarqué plusieurs fois que sa proie donnait rendez-vous à ce cher jeune homme dans un coin plutôt glauque de la ville.

« - Yurka, tu crois vraiment que je suis une novice dans ce domaine ? Tu l'auras demain matin à la première heure, fais-moi un peu confiance.

- Depuis que tu as mis mon frère dans ton lit, j'ai légèrement peur que tu ais perdu tes talents.

- Demain à la première heure chez Irina, ça te va ?

- Tu paies le p'tit déj' !

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je fais tout le boulot et c'est moi qui vais payer en plus ?

- Ok, ça va. Demain matin chez Irina, c'est moi qui invite. »

Randall suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à une petite place de la ville. Il traversa la route sous son nez et fit le surpris en croisant son regard. La jeune femme mit un certain temps à réagir puis la scène du café lui revint en mémoire.

« - Vous vous souvenez de moi ? L'homme au café ?

- Bien sûr. Randy, non, attendez, Randall.

- C'est ça. Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ? Je croyais que vous travaillez vers Copley Square ?

- Depuis tous ses meurtres, j'évite la zone. Je préfère le secteur des Antiquaires. Et vous ?

- Oh, je m'apprêtais à aller prendre un café avant de prendre mon service. Puis-je vous en offrir un ?

- Je… Oui, pourquoi pas, j'ai encore une heure devant moi. »

La jeune femme ignorait que l'étau se refermait sur elle. Il ne voulait pas encore lui ôtait sa liberté. Pour le moment, il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose, instaurer une confiance réciproque comme il l'avait fait avec ses autres victimes. La jeune femme riait à ses anecdotes, pour cette femme, il était agent de sécurité dans un musée miteux de Boston. Il se plaignait des enfants qui sautaient sur les bancs et tentait tout pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. La belle Jessica l'écoutait mais l'horloge de l'église la rappela à l'ordre et elle dut écourter leur discussion. Il la rattrapa délicatement par le bras et lui dit d'une voix douce.

« - Où puis-je vous joindre pour que nous puissions finir notre discussion ? »

La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à donner son numéro à un inconnu mais elle avait étrangement confiance en lui et sachant maintenant qu'il travaillait dans un petit musée de la ville qui pourrait être une cible susceptible dans le futur, elle lui donna ses coordonnées. Elle sorti un stylo de son blouson en cuir et nota son numéro sur une serviette en papier. Randall tressaillit, elle était gauchère !

« - Tout va bien, Randall ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Je… Euh, oui. C'est juste que… Vous êtes gauchère comme l'était la femme que j'aimais.

- Je suis désolée, elle est partie ?

- Non, elle est morte.

- Je suis vraiment navrée, si vous avez besoin, vous savez où me joindre. »

Randall plia délicatement la serviette et vint la glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume. Il traversa la ville en sens inverse et se rendit droit vers le cimetière où il allait se recueillir à chaque fois qu'il semblait se détourner de sa route. C'était décidé, il ne tuerait plus personne tant que sa douleur ne sera plus estompée, rien ni personne ne devait venir étouffer le plaisir que lui procurait un meurtre. A genou dans l'herbe, il caressa les lettres d'or qui ornait la pierre tombale.

_Jane Rizzoli_, un nom si doux et tendre qu'il avait entendu plus d'une fois au bout du fil et pourtant, jamais cette femme n'avait porté attention à sa personne. Elle le saluait par simple courtoisie mais jamais d'attention particulière, c'est ce qu'il trouvait attirant chez elle. Il était séduisant et ne devait pas énormément se forcer pour séduire une belle demoiselle, mais en ce qui concernait Jane Rizzoli, la meilleure inspecteur de tout le Massachusetts, c'était le défi qu'il devait relever. Sa beauté ne suffisait pas pour la séduire. Il fallait de l'intelligence et de l'audace pour attirer son attention. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, un monstre pire que lui, était venu lui voler sa bien-aimée. Une simple explosion sur son propre territoire était venue réduire à néant le futur qu'il s'était construit.

« - Jane, amour de ma vie, je suis désolée, je vais devoir m'absenter, je ne t'enverrai plus de cadeau. Ta mort fut si brutale que je dois revoir mes cadeaux à la hausse. Tu mérites de meilleurs spécimens. Je pense avoir trouvé plusieurs personnes susceptibles de te convenir mais pour le moment, je vais faire mon deuil. Mais je reviendrai vite, je te le promets. »

Il se leva et quitta les lieux. Quand il arriva au grille, il croisa une belle blonde, elle tenait dans sa main un bouquet de roses aussi rouge que le sang qui coulaient dans nos veines. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il le savait, il n'oubliait jamais un visage aussi beau et tendre. Il la suivit du regard et quand la jeune femme s'arrêta devant la tombe de son inspecteur, il fit le lien.

_C'était donc elle qui m'a volé en premier ma bien-aimée. Le fameux docteur Isles. C'est donc toi qui en premier le cœur de Ma Jane. Un jour, tu me le paieras, beauté. On se reverra._ Pensa-t-il en rejoignant sa voiture. »

En quittant le bureau après une longue journée qui n'avait mené à rien sur le tueur de Copley Square, Maura avait décidé d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Jane, celle qui aurait su la rassurer, si elle avait été encore là. Elle avait laissé sa voiture au bout de la rue et était remontée à pied pour se laisser le temps de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le cimetière, elle avait presque failli bousculer un séduisant jeune homme qui quittait les lieux.

« - Pardon. Marmonna-t-elle en fixant le sol.

- Y'a pas de mal. Avait-il répondu en continuant son chemin. »

Savait-t-elle seulement qu'elle venait de croiser celui qui avait tout fait basculer dans sa vie ? Celui sans qui Jane serait toujours avec elle allongée au bord de la piscine, celui sans qui rien de tout ça ne serait produit. Mais non, elle l'ignorait. Elle avait vu en cet homme qu'un gentleman qui était lui aussi venu se recueillir sur la tombe de quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé et qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle l'avait rapidement chassée de sa pensée pour se concentrer sur la pierre qui se dressait devant elle, tout ce qui restait de Jane, de la femme qui avait mis le feu à sa vie, avec douceur et passion. Elle déposa délicatement les fleurs sur le sol et resta droite comme un I, comme si elle attendait quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Elle trouva enfin le courage de parler.

« - C'est irrationnel de parler à un bloc de granit mais je ne sais pas à qui en parler. Elisabeth est enfin arrivée à la maison. Tu lui manque terriblement, elle ne quitte pas le maillot de baseball que tu lui as offert. Je suis rentrée tout à l'heure avec elle, elle passe la soirée avec ta mère, j'ai dû aller aider les garçons pour le tueur de Copley Square. Il est revenu Jane et tu n'es plus là pour trouver qui il est. Je… Mais, on y arrivera, on le trouvera, pour toutes ses victimes et pour toi. J'aimerai tellement que tu rentres à la maison, je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour te prendre de nouveau dans mes bras. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il était scientifiquement impossible que Jane entende toutes ses paroles et pourtant elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, tout lui dire, tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit à chaque fois qu'elle venait seule, lui rendre une visite tardive. Quand elle venait avec Elisabeth, elle laissait la petite princesse agir et restait en retrait au cas où sa fille aurait besoin.

La routine s'installait peu à peu, l'hiver s'emparait de la ville et le tueur de Copley Square semblait se terrait bien au chaud dans sa tanière. L'avenir n'allait pas être tout à fait rose pour la ville de Boston et ses habitants mais pour le moment, le calme était de retour, ce qui permit à l'équipe de la BPD et au Docteur Isles de profiter de leur famille au maximum.

Et quand Noël arriva, toute l'attention était rivés sur les deux enfants de la famille Rizzoli & Isles. TJ était maintenant un petit mec qui gambadait sous le regard inquiet de son père et Elisabeth était la fierté du docteur Isles qui ne se gênait pas pour le dire à chaque occasion. Ils riaient, le cœur rempli d'allégresse, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Tous profitez de la réception organisée par Maura et Angela. Tous étaient là pour faire la fête et tous avaient une pensée secrète pour Jane qui devait surement veiller sur eux quelque part. Ils furent coupés dans leur élan par la sonnette de l'entrée. Frost s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir quand Maura l'arrêta dans son élan. Elisabeth regardait sa mère, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Son vœu s'était-il réalisé ? Jane serait-elle derrière la porte ? Elle suivit discrètement sa mère et vint s'assoir contre le pilier à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée. Elle voulait être à la meilleure place quand sa mère ouvrirait la porte. Malheureusement, l'espoir ne fut que de courte durée. Derrière la porte se trouvait un jeune homme, bonnet de père Noël sur la tête, il plissait les yeux pour lire le nom du le colis qu'il tenait entre ses mains emmitouflées dans des gants de laine.

« - Maura et Elisabeth Isles ?

- Oui, c'est ici. Bredouilla la jeune femme surprise.

- Signez ici, je vous prie. »

Maura s'exécuta et récupéra le paquet. Elle lui souhaita un joyeux Noël et referma la porte. Peu de gens était au courant de l'existence d'Elisabeth, qui pouvait bien envoyer un colis à son nom. A l'écriture soignée qui se trouvait sur le paquet, elle pensa immédiatement à ses parents qui avaient été retenus en Europe à cause de fortes précipitations neigeuses.

« - Qu'est-ce c'était ? Demanda Tommy avec curiosité.

- Le père Noël avant l'heure. Répondit Maura en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Ce doit être un cadeau de Grand-père Ed et mamie Constance. On l'ouvrira, tout à l'heure.

- Donne, je vais le mettre sous le sapin. »

La fête repris son court, même si ce paquet venait tourner dans l'esprit de Maura qui était de plus en plus persuadée que cela venait de la même personne qui lui envoyait des roses et des petits cadeaux depuis la mort de Jane.

* * *

**Alors? Petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter. Des idées pour la suite? Je vous préviens, elle est déjà écrite...**

**Hâte de lire vos commentaires.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**


	4. Quand une nouvelle page s'écrit

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre...**

**Histoire tranquillou pour une fois. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire quand Jane n'est plus. Mais un défi est un défi et je le tiendrais jusqu'au bout.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bizz.**

**K.**

* * *

Janvier, nouvelle année, nouvelle page, nouvelle vie. Voilà ce que fut les pensées de Maura à l'aube de ce nouvel an. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Jane mais le soir au fond de son lit, les nuits étaient longues en compagnie de la solitude. Depuis le gala de Noël de la famille Grant, Maura entretenait une belle relation amicale avec le Professeur Luke Granville, professeur de littératures et langues rares. Elle n'était pas restée indifférente à son intelligence et à son charme dont il savait jouer à merveille. Elisabeth l'aimait bien et l'appelait Monsieur Livre, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il venait boire le thé chez Maura, il apportait à la petite fille un nouveau livre à lire, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Elisabeth qui adorait les histoires qu'il lui offrait. Elle passait des heures assise dans la cuisine à lire les histoires à Bass qui semblait être un public très attentif.

C'était étrange mais Maura se sentait moins coupable de cultiver cette amitié quand elle entendait Elisabeth parler des visites de Monsieur Livre. Elle avait donc fini par accepter l'invitation au restaurant qu'il avait avancé lors de sa dernière visite. Angela trouvait cette idée excellente, il était temps pour Maura de reprendre sa vie amoureuse en main et ce Luke Granville était un homme bien, la mère de Jane en était persuadée.

Ce soir-là, Maura avait sorti une de ses robes dont elle avait le secret. Elle voulait plaire mais en même temps, Jane était toujours dans son esprit et ce rendez-vous lui donnait encore l'impression de trahir celle qu'elle aimerait plus que tout quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui fallut tout le trajet pour endiguer ses inquiétudes et se lançait dans cette merveilleuse soirée romantique au bord de l'eau. Luke était décidemment aussi séduisant qu'intéressant à écouter. Elle le dévora des yeux et bu ses moindres paroles tout au long du repas. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Maura riait avec sincérité, qu'elle s'imaginait une nouvelle histoire d'amour dans les bras de cet homme qui la fascinait. En sortant du restaurant, ce soir-là, Maura lui prit délicatement la main comme il l'avait fait au restaurant et elle se laissa guider jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Les passants qui les regardaient marcher main dans la main, blotti l'un contre l'autre, voyait un couple heureux et amoureux.

« - Vous connaissez cet endroit ? Demanda Luke avec tendresse.

- On y venait parfois avec Jane pour être juste toutes les deux. Répondit Maura en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

- Vous l'aimiez beaucoup ? C'est la mère d'Elisabeth, exact ?

- Oui, elle est restera la seule femme de ma vie. Mais je veux qu'Elisabeth ait une famille. Jane veille sur elle de là-haut, dit-elle en montrant le ciel étoilé, mais elle doit avoir quelqu'un de fort et aimant qui la protège ici.

- Il faut penser à votre bonheur aussi, Maura. »

La jeune femme avait sursauté, depuis qu'il le connaissait, il lui donnait du « docteur » ou du « madame » et voilà qu'il l'appelait Maura. Son prénom avait l'allure d'une douce mélodie entre ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de dire dans une voix plus qu'explicite.

« - Qui vous dit que je n'y pense pas ?

- Me voilà, ravi de l'apprendre. Dit-il avec le sourire. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à admirer les étoiles, puis il la raccompagna chez elle auprès de sa fille. Sur le chemin du retour, Maura resta pensive, elle semblait enfin apaisée depuis le temps qu'elle espérait retrouver le véritable sens du mot « bonheur » comme elle l'avait vécu quand Jane était encore en vie. Luke admirait cette femme depuis bien des années, il avait suivi certaine de ses conférences même s'il ne comprenait absolument rien à la médecine légale et à la science en générale. Il avait du mal à réaliser que cette femme faisait attention à un homme comme lui, un simple universitaire.

« - Vous voilà arrivée. Dit-il avec le sourire. »

Maura hésita un instant puis quand elle croisa son regard, elle ne put se retenir. Elle vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres fines qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser depuis le début de la soirée. Luke fut surprise mais rapidement retrouva ses esprits et lui répondit avec douceur. Il était hors de question de brusquer une pierre précieuse comme le docteur Maura Isles. La jeune femme s'écarta et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« - Je vous aurai bien invité à rentrer mais j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend.

- Je comprends, dit-il avec tendresse, ce fut une merveilleuse soirée.

- Merci pour tout, Luke, c'était… oui, merveilleux. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la voiture, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Elle ouvrit la porte et le regarda s'en aller avant de rentrer chez elle. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, chaussures et sac à la main, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Angela était assise sur le canapé, tenant dans ses bras Elisabeth qui dormait à poings fermés.

« - Elle s'est endormie, il y a dix minutes à peine, elle t'attendait. Chuchota Angela. Comment ça s'est passé avec Luke ?

- Je vais la coucher et je vous raconte tout. Répondit Maura en posant ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ça s'est bien passé ? Elle n'a pas trop grogné ?

- Oh, non, elle a été adorable. Elle m'a lu une des histoires que ton ami lui a offert et après on a regardé un documentaire sur les baleines. Répondit Angela en aidant Maura pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. »

Maura alla coucher sa fille avec amour. Elle resta de longues minutes appuyée au cadre de porte à regarder Elisabeth dormir avec le sourire aux lèvres. A quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver ? Le grand mystère du pays des rêves. Elle vint déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille et s'en alla rejoindre Angela dans le salon.

« - Je vous serre un café, Angela ?

- Oh, non, je ne vais pas réussir à dormir. Mais raconte-moi plutôt ta soirée.

- Vous aviez raison, cet homme est merveilleux. La prochaine fois, il veut emmener Elisabeth au baseball. Je n'sais pas si je pourrai les accompagner. Ajouta avec l'air tout à coup sombre.

- Hey, pourquoi cet air triste tout à coup ?

- Le Stade de Fenway, c'était le lieu préféré de Jane. On y allait souvent pour discuter. Elle avait besoin d'être à cet endroit pour parler des sujets sérieux. Je n'y suis jamais allée sans elle.

- Ecoute, Maura, Jane est partie, elle ne reviendra plus. Vous vous êtes aimées, elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque tu étais à ses côtés. Elle est partie heureuse, il est hors-de-question que toi, tu restes malheureuse toute ton existence.

- J'ai l'impression de la trahir. En allant là-bas sans elle, c'est comme si je l'effaçais de ma vie.

- Non, Maura, en allant là-bas avec Elisabeth et Luke, tu montres à Jane que tu as su surmonter ton chagrin et que tu es là pour votre fille. Tu vas faire découvrir à Elisabeth, le lieu où sa mère se sentait chez elle.

- Et vous, Angela ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Luke va prendre la place de Jane dans ma vie et…

- Maura, tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre matin, Jane était et restera la seule femme de ta vie. Elle a une place éternelle dans ton cœur mais cela ne veut pas dire que Luke n'a pas le droit d'avoir sa place lui aussi. Tant qu'il te respectera et qu'il respectera Elisabeth alors je ne pourrai que vous soutenir. »

Maura ne savait plus quoi dire, Angela la prit délicatement dans ses bras et laissa la jeune femme se laisser aller à ses émotions. Ses larmes étaient un mélange de nostalgie et de soulagement. Maintenant elle le savait, elle allait vivre sa vie à fond pour Jane qui n'avait plus la chance de le faire.

Les semaines suivantes, Maura les passa chez elle pour veiller sur sa fille et pour avancer sur l'affaire du Tueur de Copley Square. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas sortir, elle attendait le retour du printemps qui pointait peu à peu le bout de son nez. Elisabeth lisait sur le canapé alors qu'accoudée au comptoir, Maura était perdue dans sa énième relecture des rapports d'enquête. Cinq meurtres, rien en commun à l'exception d'avoir croisé le chemin du tueur. Un homme de 35 ans, ancien danseur professionnel reconverti en chorégraphe, pas de femme, pas d'enfant. Une femme de 22 ans, étudiante en art et mère d'un bébé de deux ans, un compagnon anéanti et une famille détruite avant l'heure. Une autre femme 38 ans, mariée, pas d'enfant, professeur des écoles. Puis la série se terminait sur deux hommes célibataires, l'un de 29 ans et l'autre de 47 ans, l'un était artiste de rue, l'autre était dentiste. Cinq victimes, cinq victimologies différentes, Maura ne voyait rien de nouveau. Elle était si accaparée par son travail qu'elle ne vit pas Elisabeth venir s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« - Maman, ça veut dire quoi ça ! Dit-elle en tendant son livre à Maura.

- Hein ? Euh, excuse-moi ! Répondit Maura en fermant rapidement le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… A… apprivoi… apprivoiser ? »

Maura eut un sourire triste, le dernier livre que Luke avait offert à Elisabeth était _le petit prince_. La belle légiste ne pouvait plus voir ce livre sans penser à Jane et sa lettre.

_Je veillerai sur toi comme le petit gars qui veille sur sa rose dans l'histoire que tu aimes tant._

Maura caressa les cheveux de sa fille tout en lui expliquant ce que cela signifiait. La petite fille buvait chaque parole que lui disait sa mère. Elle l'admirait avec amour et tendresse. Maura l'embrassa sur le front et se laissa bercer par la voix de sa fille qui lui lisait l'histoire de ce petit bonhomme aux cheveux couleurs d'or.

« - Sur quoi tu travailles ? Demanda tout à coup la petite fille.

- Rien, rien. Murmura Maura en refermant le dossier.

- Il a mal écrit celui qui a fait ça.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Maura avec surprise.

- Montre la photo et je te montre. Dit-elle en sachant bien que sa mère ne serait pas d'accord.

- Ce n'est pas de ton âge, ma chérie.

- Je veux pas voir le sang et les cadavres tout pas beau, je veux juste voir ce qui est écrit. »

Maura sortie la photo la plus acceptable et la montra à la petite fille. Elisabeth se leva d'un bond couru à sa chambre et revint armée de sa trousse d'école. Maura la regardait avec surprise sans trop vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Je peux écrire dessus ? Demanda Elisabeth avec timidité.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ?

- Regarde, un « N », ça se fait comme ça. Dit-elle en traçant la lettre avec application. Et lui, il l'a fait comme ça. Il l'a fait à l'envers. »

Maura réalisa que sa fille avait raison. Personne ne l'avait remarqué et pourtant cela était tout à fait exact. Ce n'était pas un « N » mais un « И » qui était gravé sur le l'avant-bras de ses victimes. La belle légiste se surpris à penser, _ça Jane l'aurait certainement remarqué_. Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et rangea la photo dans le dossier.

« - Tu sais, il est peut-être pas allé à l'école. Ajouta la petite fille. S'il ne sait pas écrire les lettres comme il faut.

- Tu sais que tu es un génie, ma chérie ? Répondit Maura en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Ma' disait toujours quand elle venait que j'étais une mini-toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, parce que je savais pleins de chose que les autres savaient pas et que je lui disais toujours qu'elle oubliait les adverbes.

- Tu ne faisais pas ça ! S'exclama Maura en rigolant.

- Si et elle me disait « Voilà que tu fais ta Maura ! » »

Elles se mirent à rire comme c'est pas permis, Maura prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'attaqua à coup de chatouille. Elles étaient heureuses et rien ni personne ne pouvaient leur voler cet instant. Pas même le tueur de Copley Square qui venait de croiser une femme qui l'entraina contre son gré sur une nouvelle route de la torture.

Randall allait retrouver sa Jessica Ghiberti quand elle est apparue dans son champ de vision. Elle était belle, grande et brune comme l'était sa Jane. Ce n'était pas elle mais elle lui ressemblait et cela était suffisant pour réveiller le plaisir qui sommeillait en lui. Elle, il n'aurait pas besoin d'installer un lien de confiance, il suffisait de la suivre et l'entrainer dans son repaire.

Juin était sa période préférée de l'année. Les amoureux se retrouvent, les passions et la nature renaissent et lui… Il viendrait apporter la douleur et la noirceur dans cette ville pourtant si belle et chaleureuse. Il vit les deux femmes discuter, Jessica semblait rayonnante et heureuse même si son regard avait perdu cette petite étincelle que Randall aimait tant. Il était cependant suffisamment proche pour entendre la discussion que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient avec passion.

« - Ilan est au courant ?

- Et comment, il était comme fou mais maintenant, il n'est plus trop d'accord pour que je fasse les boulots que me donne Yurka.

- Tu n'crains rien, t'es la meilleure.

- Vas dire ça à Ilan. Je lui ai promis que le prochain coup serait le dernier. Malheureusement, je crains avoir menti.

- S'il faut je te couvre. Ilan et Yurka ne parlent jamais business. Yurka aime trop son petit frère pour le faire plonger. Je fais partie de la famille depuis moins longtemps que toi, mais je sais que rien n'est plus important que la famille pour Yurka.

- Je sais. J'ai bien vu comment il a défendu sa Irina chérie. Vous étiez très mignon, l'autre soir.

- Oh ça va, il est un peu trop protecteur parfois mais n'empêche, il a payé toutes les réparations dans le bar. Il m'y avait mis un sacré rynok.

- Je suis contente que Yurka t'ai rencontré, au moins, il lâche un peu les basques à son frère. On n'avait plus une soirée tranquille.

- Et maintenant avec le bébé qui arrive, je n'suis pas sûr que Yurka résiste. Il va pas vous lâcher d'une semelle pour s'assurer que vous ne craignez rien. Les irlandais et les italiens seraient tout à fait capables de s'en prendre à vous pour atteindre Yurka.

- Les italiens ne toucheront pas une des leurs et que les Irlandais s'approche, il serait très surpris.

- Ne joue pas le héros, Jessy, Ilan serait détruit sans toi. »

Randall ne manquait pas une miette de ce qu'il se disait. Alors comme ça, sa Jessica était enceinte ? Il attendrait donc pour la torturer, par contre Irina, serait la suivante et un excellent nouveau présent pour sa regrettée Jane Rizzoli.

A la BPD, l'équipe n'avançait à rien. Cela faisait plus d'un an que le tueur de Copley Square sévissait et il n'avait rien, pas même un suspect susceptible de correspondre au profil qu'il avait dressé de lui. A ça venait s'ajouter l'inquiétude qui habitait Cavanaugh et Martinez depuis près d'un mois. Tout le monde spéculait mais personne n'avait su trouver ce qui les inquiétait.

Seul l'avenir allait offrir les réponses aux questions mais en attendant, le tueur de Copley Square rôdait toujours au dehors.

* * *

**Voilà... Alors? Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire mais bon. J'espère que cela vous a plus.**

**Je reviens prochainement avec la suite.**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

**PS: Vos reviews me manque... Bizz.**


	5. Quand la torture renaît

**Un nouveau chapitre s'ouvre... Et la torture... Et de retour :D**

**Bonne lecture...**

**K.**

**PS: N'oubliez pas les reviews, vous lire me manque. :D **

* * *

Randall avait passé la journée à suivre cette fameuse Irina Krochevko. Alors qu'elle allait fermer le bar, il s'y faufila. Surprise, la jeune femme lui offrit un grand sourire. Il avait une idée en tête et il n'imaginait pas que cela allait fonctionner aussi bien.

« - Bonjour, veuillez excuser mon intrusion mais vous êtes le dernier commerce ouvert sur la rue et je cherche mon chemin.

- Où souhaitez-vous aller ?

- J'ai loué un appartement à l'embouchure du port mais je ne trouve pas mon chemin.

- Vous êtes à pied ?

- Oh, non, en voiture. Mais mon GPS ne fonctionne plus.

- Je n'habite pas loin du port, je peux vous y conduire, si vous le désirez ?

- Avec plaisir, je vais vous attendre alors. »

Il s'installa à une table et attendit que la jeune femme soit prête. Sur le chemin, elle l'écoutait lui parler de ses voyages, il disait venir de San Fransisco et s'était arrêté à Boston pour trouver l'inspiration pour son nouveau roman. Elle lui donnait des idées et ne semblait pas voir qu'elle venait de se condamner.

Elle sorti de la voiture et lui indiqua l'adresse qu'il recherchait. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle était finie. Son crane heurta la portière de la voiture, sa vision devint floue pour enfin plonger dans le noir. Randall la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans l'entrepôt qui lui servait de repère. Il l'attacha comme il avait fait par le passé. Il la regarda pendre là, bras au-dessus de la tête, enchaîné, à genou sur le sol froid et humide. Il avait le contrôle et ce n'était que le début. Elle resterait silencieuse pendant quelques heures, le temps d'allait observer la famille qui commence à s'inquiéter. Il alla reprendre sa place devant l'appartement de Jessica et Ilan. Il vit quelques minutes plus tard, arriver Yurka, le regard froid, les poings serrés et la détermination qui transpirait par chacun des pores de son être. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jessica.

« - Mon dieu que tu es belle… Pensa-t-il. »

Elle n'avait pas la perfection de Jane mais elle était presque aussi belle. Il la vit prendre Yurka dans ses bras, comme l'on prend un ami que l'on console. Elle le fit entrer avant de regarder à l'extérieur comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle referma la porte, le regard déçu et le sourire malheureux. Le plan de Randall commençait à faire son effet. Maintenant, il allait se lançait dans ses trois jours de torture, ses jours qu'il aimait tant et qui lui avait tant manqué.

Jour 1 :

Randall alla rendre visite à sa captive qui se débattait comme un beau diable au bout de ses chaînes. Il lui offrit un grand sourire sadique avant de s'asseoir en tailleur en face d'elle.

« - Tu peux crier tout ce que tu veux, on ne t'entendra pas. Plus tu crieras, plus je prendrai du plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Supplia Irina. Vous êtes qui ?

- Un homme qui vous veut du mal par pur plaisir.

- Laissez-moi ! J'vous en supplie.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose. Dit-il en se levant. Si je te laisse partir, ce sera ton amie, Jessica, la suivante sur la liste.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez-la tranquille !

- J'ai tous les droits. Murmura-t-il soudain à son oreille. »

La jeune femme se figea avant de se débattre. Elle sentait ses chairs se déchirer sous les chaines qui lui broyaient les poignets. Elle tenta de se redresser mais ses forces l'avaient quitté. Randall la frappa derrière les genoux, elle s'effondra dans un cri de douleur. Il aimait ce râle d'animal blessé. Il fit tout pour l'entendre encore et encore.

Pendant ce temps, à la BPD, Korsak et Frost avaient fait une étrange découverte qu'il ne savait pas comment analysé. Ils firent donc appel à Maura qui arriva dans la demi-heure en compagnie de sa petite fille. Frost était contente de revoir la petite Elisabeth qui avait fait sensation plus d'une fois.

« - Alors, championne, quel niveau ?

- 27, je suis devant toi, depuis ce matin. Mais bon, c'est normal, tu travailles.

- Cette gamine est un génie, on devrait l'engager à la place de Jane.

- Non, Frosty, je n'veux pas ! Personne va prendre la place de maman ! »

Tous se regardèrent avec surprise, la petite fille avait été presque autoritaire. Personne n'osa la contredire. Et tous avait eu la même pensée !

_Mon dieu ! C'est quoi ça ? Une mini-Jane est née !_

Maura installa sa fille au bureau de Jane qui restait désespérément vide et alla retrouver Korsak et Frost quelques mètres plus loin. Ce fut le plus jeune des deux qui prit la parole. Il semblait appréhender la réaction de Maura et pour cause.

« - Je crois qu'on a trouvé un lien entre les victimes.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

- La morgue. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils sont tous venus dans les semaines qui ont précédées leur mort, identifier un membre de leur famille à la morgue municipale où vous faisiez des gardes jusqu'à la mort de Jane n'est-ce pas ?

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que je suis le dénominateur commun de toutes ses victimes ?

- Non, on dit simplement que vous êtes susceptible d'avoir vu le tueur. Vous reconnaissez pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule de nos victimes ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Pourtant vous avez signez les registres des morts qu'ils sont venus identifiés. Intervint Korsak avec une certaine froideur.

- Désolée, je ne sais pas. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de repenser à ça. S'exclama Maura en s'en allant.

- Doc. Attendez ! S'écria Frost en la rattrapant. Il a été maladroit mais il veut attraper cet enfoiré.

- Et vous croyez que je n'ai pas envie ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Et pourtant c'est ce que vous avez dit ! Sans ce type, Jane serait toujours en vie, alors trouvez-le avant moi parce que croyez-moi, si je le trouve avant vous, je lui offre une autopsie gratuite.

- Vous ne ferez pas ça !

- Je vais me gêner. Dit-elle en s'en allant. Ma chérie, on rentre à la maison.

- Monsieur Livre vient pour le gouter ?

- Oui, et si on ne rentre pas, on va arriver en retard. Dit-elle en lui remettant le col de son chemisier correctement. »

Elle salua froidement les deux hommes et s'en alla. Sur le chemin du retour, elle creusa dans ses souvenirs sans trouver les informations qu'elle recherchait. Pourquoi sa mémoire lui faisait défaut au moment même où elle en avait le plus besoin. Quand elle arriva chez elle, Luke était déjà là, devant la maison. Maura n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la portière pour sa fille qu'Elisabeth sautait déjà à terre pour courir dans les bras de Luke qui la réceptionna avec brio. Maura regarda la scène avec tendresse. Elle récupéra ses affaires et alla les rejoindre. Elle ouvrit la porte et quand elle vit sa fille disparaître dans la maison, elle se tourna vers Luke et l'embrassa tendrement. A cet instant, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, la douceur des lèvres qu'elle embrassait, la douceur des mains qui s'étaient délicatement posées sur ses hanches.

« - J'ai apporté de la glace pour miss Elisabeth, je n'avais plus d'idée pour les livres.

- Elle finira peut-être par ne plus t'appeler Monsieur Livre.

- J'aime bien, ce nom. »

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main et allèrent retrouver Elisabeth qui faisait l'acrobate pour attraper les tasses à thé. Luke lâcha la main de Maura et se précipita pour aida la petite princesse. Voyant que la situation était sous contrôle, Maura s'éclipsa pour se changer et faire un bref passage par la salle de bain. Quand elle redescendit pour retrouver sa fille et son amoureux, elle tomba sur une scène qui lui fit monter les larmes aux bords des yeux. Luke tenait Elisabeth d'un bras alors que l'autre lui tenait le bac de glace à la vanille dans lequel la petite fille se servait généreusement.

« - Attendant, cette part, c'est pour qui ? Demanda Luke avec le sourire.

- Ben pour maman, pourquoi, y'en a pas assez ?

- Si, je pense même, qu'il y en a un peu trop.

- Ben, c'est pas grave, si elle en veut plus, tu finiras sa part. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord.

- Très bien mais à ce moment-là, tu n'en mets pas trop pour moi.

- Pff ! Petit gourmand ! Avec Ma' dans le Maine, on mangeait un pot, chacune !

- Ouai, mais ta maman avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, c'était une gourmande professionnelle.

- C'est vrai ! Mais, si tu restes avec nous, je vais t'apprendre. »

Maura avait le sourire aux lèvres et n'osait pas bouger de peur de détruire ce doux moment. Elisabeth la vit et lui offrit un grand sourire. Luke lui fit un clin d'œil et Maura comprit qu'elle ne détruirait rien du tout si elle venait les rejoindre. La journée fut plus que magique pour les deux femmes qui retrouvaient peu à peu un semblant de famille.

Jour 2 :

Randall fut surpris de se réveiller dans son entrepôt. Habituellement, il rentrait chez lui mais là, il y avait quelque chose de changé, en effet, la veille prit dans l'euphorie de ses retrouvailles avec la torture, il s'était laissé emporter et la pauvre Irina avait succombée plus tôt que prévu. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve une solution faire durer le plaisir. Il descendit du crochet le corps sans vie de la jeune femme et le fixa avec dégout. Il détacha les chaines du mur et une fois libérées, il les attacha aux jambes de sa victime avant de sortir son couteau suisse. Il s'empara du bras d'Irina avec violence et planta son arme dans ses chairs pour tracer le message qu'il aimait noter sur chacune de ses victimes. La fois dernière, il avait changé un peu le message et le regard surpris des forces de l'ordre lui avait plus. Il allait donc recommencer et changer de nouveau le message.

_MON MOAaPOK PN33OMN_

Il fut surpris de voir le sang couler du bras de sa victime. Elle n'était donc pas encore morte, il trouva cela si jouissif qui ne put s'empêcher de gouter à ce liquide chaud et rougeoyant qui s'échappait de la plaie. Il aimait cela comme ce n'était pas permis. Il entrava les mains de sa victime avant de la faire s'allonger sur le dos. Elle venait de rouvrir les yeux. Son cœur battait plus que lentement et les douleurs qui la traversaient, étaient plus qu'insupportable mais elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à son geôlier. Elle ne crierait plus, elle resterait muette et forte quoi qu'il arrive comme Jessica lui avait appris. Cela ne plus pas du tout à notre tueur qui s'acharna contre elle. Son poing s'abattait sur sa victime avec violence. Irina sentait ses os craquer, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine puis il vint se serrer priant que tout cela cesse. Elle ferma les yeux pour se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur qui irradiait son corps à chaque nouvel impact. Elle sentie son corps se soulever et la voix du tueur lui parler à l'oreille.

« - C'est la fin, c'est fini pour toi. Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Laissez-moi, j'en peux plus. Murmura Irina avec douleur.

- Avec plaisir. »

Irina de nouveau à genoux sur le sol, sentait un froid indescriptible contre son cou. Il avait sorti une arme et l'avait collé contre la nuque de sa victime qui se mit à trembler. La peur s'emparait de son corps, Randall ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle arrivait enfin à le divertir mais maintenant, c'était fini. Il appuya sur la détente, un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis plus rien. Plus rien à l'exception de sa respiration remplie de plaisir.

* * *

**Alors? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**A tôt bientôt. :D**

**K.**


	6. Quand il tua une fois de trop

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Nous approchons de la fin...**

**l'équipe arrivera t'elle a arrêter le tueur de Copley Square malgré le inconsolable chagrin. **

**Bonne Lecture. N'oubliez pas vos petites reviews.**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer, Maura était déjà assise dans sa cuisine avec le journal dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre. Le tueur de Copley Square ne faisait plus parler de lui pourtant il n'avait jamais quitté l'esprit de Maura. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et une fois de plus, il avait gagné, elle rouvrit le dossier sur la table. Elle jeta le journal plus loin et se replongea dans les informations des dossiers d'enquêtes. A ce moment-là, une main vint se poser délicatement sur ses cheveux. Elle laissa naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« - Bien dormi, monsieur Livre. Murmura Maura avec douceur.

- A merveille et toi, déjà plongée dans le travail ?

- Malheureusement oui, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. On ne comprend rien, il nous laisse des messages mais on ne comprend pas. Ça ne correspond à rien.

- Je peux voir ?

- Elisabeth a déjà découvert quelque chose alors pourquoi pas toi. Dit-elle en lui donnant les photos. C'est une scarification post-mortem, c'est étrange.

- Pas tant que cela.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- C'est du russe. Les lettres ne sont pas très bien réalisées mais en même temps, cela ne doit pas être facile de l'écrire dans la chair humaine.

- Tu saurais le traduire ? Demanda Maura avec une certaine excitation.

- Hey, je ne suis pas professeur de langues pour rien. Je te rappelle que ma spécialité c'est les langues cyrilliques.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est écrit ?

- Sur ses quatre là, c'est la même chose. Dit-il en triant les photos. Tu aurais un stylo ?

- Bien sûr, tiens. Dit-elle en fouillant dans l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Là, tu as la lettre « R », ce que vous avez pris je suppose pour un « P ».

- Oui, et les « N » à l'envers, ça veut dire quoi ?

- C'est la lettre qui correspond au « I » dans notre alphabet. Quand il a écrit « 33 », je pense qu'il voulait écrire la lettre « Z » qu'en manuscrit les russes écrivent souvent « 3 ».

- Et alors, ça veut dire quoi ? »

Luke hésita avant de lui poser la feuille devant les yeux. Maura cru défaillir, maintenant, le message prenait tout son sens. Elle regarda son ami avec inquiétude avant de reprendre.

« - Tu es sûre qu'il est écrit ça ? Vraiment, certain ?

- Je suis certain, oui. Et cela pourrait correspondre à la situation et expliquer le changement de message pour le dernier.

- Comment ça ?

- Les quatre premiers ont bien eu lieu avant la mort de ton amie Jane ? Alors que le dernier a eu lieu après.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Sur les quatre premiers, le message est clair. Il a écrit le nom de ton amie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il l'a fait. Pour le dernier, il a ajouté le mot, « hommage » comme s'il dédiait sa dernière victime à ton amie. Si je serai toi, je préviendrai ton équipe pour leur dire que le lien, c'est Jane et non, toi.

- Je… Enfin… »

Maura était totalement confuse. Luke avait passé la soirée à l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs qui lui faisait défauts et maintenant, il fallait revoir les plans d'attaque d'une autre manière. Elle se leva et rangea le dossier comme si les nouvelles informations la dérangeaient. Luke la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre le torse nu de son ami et tenta de retrouver un peu de sérénité.

« - Tu devrais te préparer et aller travailler, je vais veiller sur Elisabeth, si tu veux, je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- J'adore Elisabeth et je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'emmener avec toi au travail. Je prendrai soin d'elle, je te le promets. »

Pendant ce temps, Randall se rendait à Copley Square, le plus beau parc de la ville. Les patrouilles avaient cessé depuis quelques semaines, ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour y déposer de nouveau ses cadavres. Il la porta discrètement jusqu'à un arbre à l'écart des sentiers du square. Il la déposa délicatement, l'admira un instant et s'en alla aussi qu'il put. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint sa voiture, il resta là à attendre que quelqu'un la découvre. C'était là aussi son plaisir.

Il regardait les minutes s'égrainer et enfin, une jeune femme en plein jogging matinal tomba sur le corps. Elle hurla avant d'appeler la police. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Randall reconnu les anciens coéquipiers de Jane, ils semblaient tous dépités, ils semblaient malheureux. Et celle qu'il attendait, arriva enfin. Le Docteur Maura Isles, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres mais son regard était le même que la dernière fois, triste et douloureux. Alors elle aussi souffrait de cette disparition. Le tueur de Copley Square y prenait du plaisir, du plaisir à voir ses gens travailler comme des fourmis sur son corps, sur sa victime. Il les voyait se torturer les méninges pour trouver des explications mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Le docteur Isles s'était levée avec un éclair de génie dans le regard. Il devait prendre ce risque et se rapprocher, il devait savoir ce que le docteur Isles s'apprêtait à dire à ses coéquipiers. Il était maintenant à quelques pas de l'équipe personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui.

« - Il a laissé un nouveau message, c'est lui.

- Sûre ? Demanda Frost.

- Certaine, Dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant le corps et lui prenant le bras. Là, c'est écrit « Rizzoli », mais là, il faut que je demande à Luke, il devrait savoir.

- Allez-y. Intervint Korsak. Envoyez-lui une photo qu'il nous traduise ça.

- D'accord. »

Maura envoya une photo à Luke avant de l'appeler. Elle espérait qu'il puisse l'aider.

« - Je viens de t'envoyer une photo, tu crois que tu pourrais traduire ?

- Attends deux secondes, je mets le haut-parleur. Dit-il en posant le téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. C'est bon, je l'ai.

- La deuxième partie, c'est Rizzoli, mais le premier c'est quoi ?

- Avec le sang, je vois pas trop le troisième symbole.

- On dirait un « A » majuscule.

- Alors c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, il a écrit « podarok Rizzoli ». Il offre un cadeau à ton amie. « Podarok », ça veut dire « cadeau ».

- Merci, Luke.

- Si je peux aider, c'est l'essentiel. Fais attention à toi.

- Promis, à ce soir, embrasse Elisabeth pour moi. »

Frost et Korsak se regardèrent avec le sourire. Leur Maura, celle qu'ils s'étaient juré de protéger comme le faisait Jane, avait retrouvé l'amour. Ils en étaient maintenant sûrs, cette voix, ils l'avaient entendu plus d'une fois quand elle parlait avec Jane au téléphone. Maura raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux hommes avec les yeux remplis de fierté.

« - Il a écrit un nouveau message. « Cadeau Rizzoli ».

- Vous voulez dire qu'il fait ça en hommage à Jane ? Demanda Frost avec surprise.

- Il faut croire. En tout cas, il semble vouloir nous faire comprendre que Jane est tout pour lui. Il ne s'arrêtera pas de tuer tant qu'on ne l'arrêtera pas.

- Bon, Frost va vous ramener chez vous, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Vous êtes la personne la plus proche de Jane et cela pourrait bien l'énerver.

- S'il était en chasse sur Jane, il sait surement déjà qui j'étais pour elle, on ne s'en cachait pas. Alors s'il ne s'en est pas pris à moi depuis le temps, il ne va surement pas commencer aujourd'hui, sergent.

- Bon très bien. Mais…

- Je ferai attention, promis. »

La jeune femme retourna à son corps et Randall retourna à sa vie. Il voulait voir Jessica, l'intercepter pour essayer de comprendre comment elle réagissait à cette histoire. Il attendit quelques heures pour être sûre qu'elle serait au courant de la mort de son amie. Il alla se stationner devant le bar de sa victime et fit le pied de grue pendant près de trois heures. Il vit arriver Jessica en compagnie de Yurka, puis repartir avec Ilan. Toujours aussi amoureux, ces deux-là. Puis il vit Yurka sortir, téléphone à l'oreille, il semblait plus qu'excédé par la situation. Essayait-il de joindre sa compagne qui jouait le silence radio ? Ou était-ce autre chose qui le mettait hors-de-lui ? Randall eut sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard quand il vit rappliquer Ilan et Jessica en courant. Yurka s'énervait, ses gestes étaient plus que clairs. Il avait une dent contre quelqu'un et s'il le croisait, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Randall ouvrit lentement sa vitre pour entendre les derniers propos de Yurka.

« - Predatel' ! » (traître)

Randall vit Jessica sursauter et faire un pas en arrière. Il vit Ilan lui prendre délicatement la main pendant que de l'autre, il essayait de calmer son frère. Yurka baissa les mains et se mit à fixer le sol avec dégoût.

« - Yesli eto ona… (Si c'est…)

- Non, Yurka, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'Irina te trahisse ? Elle est peut-être partie quelques jours pour te préparer, je n'sais pas une surprise pour ton anniversaire. Irina t'aime, elle ne ferait pas ça.

- Ilan a raison, je l'ai vu encore avant-hier soir et elle m'a dit que du bien de toi.

- Alors, il va falloir qu'elle rentre me donner des explications parce que…

- On va essayer de te la retrouver, d'accord ? Intervint de nouveau Ilan avec douceur. Reste ici, on va la trouver. »

Alors que Yurka releva les yeux pour répondre à son frère et sa belle-sœur, il vit ce qu'il craignait le plus. Il prit son frère par les épaules et lui dit d'une voix grave et froide.

« - Tire-toi tranquillement, la police est en train de tourner dans la rue. »

Randall vit Jessica se figer sur place. Il savait que sa future proie était une voleuse qualifiée, il la regarda traverser devant la voiture de police, elle les narguait presque et les deux policiers ne voyaient absolument rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme.

« - Tu pourrais bien prendre la place de Jane. Murmura Randall avant de s'en aller sans se faire remarquer. »

Jessica ne serait pas là pour l'annonce, mais Yurka les préviendrait surement et il voulait voir ces deux êtres s'effondrer, il voulait voir Jessica pleurer pour enfin pouvoir lui offrir ses bras. Il les suivit sur plusieurs blocs, puis il vit Jessica sortir son téléphone. Il se gara et alla s'installer dans le parc pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les deux amants. C'était enfin le moment. Jessica décrocha.

« - Ils sont partis ? Demanda Jessica avec douceur et inquiétude. Quoi ? Non, non, pas ça ! Je… »

La jeune femme était toute tremblante, Ilan à ses côtés semblait déstabilisé par la situation. Jessica, oui, sa Jessica pleurait. Elle perdait ses mots avant de se tourner vers Ilan. Elle raccrocha et s'effondra dans ses bras.

« - Elle est morte. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle put dire pendant de longues minutes. Ilan n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que sa compagne parlait d'Irina. Il lui caressait les cheveux, lui murmurait des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille sans savoir que le responsable de la mort d'Irina était là en train de les observer. Jessica fini par reprendre ses esprits et avec froideur elle lâcha une phrase qui vint frapper Randall en plein cœur.

« - Io ucciderò quel bastardo! (Je vais tuer ce salaud !)

- Calme-toi, mon ange. Tu…

- Ce type a déjà tué cinq fois d'après Yurka, il a tué la personne de trop, je vais lui montrer qu'on ne touche pas à ma famille.

- Tu ignores qui cela peut être. Souviens-toi de ta promesse. Un dernier coup et on disparaît.

- Je dois appeler mon frère. Il saura quoi faire. Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. »

Randall vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui en téléphonant à son frère, elle parlait dans un italien rapide et sec. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui mais il aimait cela. Il prenait des risques et cela lui procurait du plaisir. Il reconnut cependant une phrase qui le fit sourire.

« - bisogna fare qualche cosa. E un omicida, è il nostro bersaglio ! (Nous devons faire quelque chose. C'est un meurtrier, c'est notre cible !)

- D'accordo, parla più tardi, sorella. Attenzione a te. » (D'accord, on en parle plus tard, petite sœur. Attention à toi.)

Ilan vint à sa rencontre. Jessica n'était pas contre un petit câlin pour calmer la colère qui montait en elle. Elle se fit la promesse qu'enceinte ou pas, si elle croisait cet enfoiré, elle lui collerait un poignard en plein cœur. Ilan n'aimait pas les pensées de sa compagne et essaya d'en savoir plus sur la discussion entre Enzo et Jessica.

« - Je lui ai simplement dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose, que ce meurtrier devait être notre objectif, notre cible à l'avenir.

- Je croyais que la vengeance ne faisait pas partie de ton vocabulaire.

- Disons que les gens changent. Allez, rentrons, Yurka va avoir besoin de nous. »

A la BPD, Sean Cavanaugh était de plus en plus sur les dents, ce tueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à boucler, un de ses hommes qui était entre la vie et la mort après une fusillade à Jamaïka Pain et sa meilleure équipe qui n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de leur coéquipière.

« - Il vous faut un nouvel équipier, au moins le temps de l'enquête. Vous n'avancez pas et lui continue à tuer.

- On a peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Il a un lien entre Jane, le docteur Isles et la morgue. Intervint Frost.

- Et vous n'avez toujours pas de suspect ?

- On recoupe les trois listes qu'on possède, peut-être qu'un nom en ressortira. Ajouta Korsak.

- Vous avez jusqu'à, demain, sinon, je vous colle un nouveau coéquipier.

- Bien, monsieur. Répondirent en cœur, Frost, Frankie et Korsak. »

Sean savait que de menacer ne servait à rien mais cela soulageait son esprit qui se livrait une véritable guerre ouverte depuis des mois. Il descendit prendre un café simplement pour passer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes avec Angela. Un sourire, un regard et tout repartait pour lui et ça, la mère de Jane le savait.

Beacon Hill, Maura avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt pour profiter de sa famille après une nouvelle journée dans l'antre des horreurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette femme de la tête. Elle ressemblait tant à Jane, tout en étant totalement différente. Elle avait les yeux bleus, alors que ceux de Jane étaient noirs, sa chevelure blonde était teinte en noir ébène alors que Jane c'était naturelle. Le tueur avait dû penser la même chose en voyant la jeune femme et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi. Avant il choisissait des victimes croisées à la morgue mais maintenant, il frappait au hasard. Maura sentait la haine l'envahir, comment pouvait-il oser penser à Jane, comment pouvait-il lui rendre hommage après ce qu'il avait fait ? La jeune légiste se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et soupira de fatigue. Elle senti les mains de Luke se poser sur ses tempes et les masser avec douceur.

« - Quand tu iras un peu mieux, il faudrait que tu ailles parler à Elisabeth. Murmura Luke avec tendresse. Elle est persuadée d'avoir vu sa maman au parc aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre que c'est impossible.

- Je vais aller lui parler. »

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, paniquée à l'idée que sa fille s'embarque sur ce terrain-là. Luke voulu la rattraper mais Maura lui fit comprendre que sur ce coup-là, il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il resta donc debout dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elisabeth était assise au bord de son lit, les yeux rivés sur le cadre photo où l'on voyait Jane souriante tenant dans ses bras sa petite fille. Maura vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« - Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passée, mon cœur ?

- Ma' était au parc, elle était là, je le sais.

- Chérie, Ma' ne pouvait pas être au parc, elle est partie depuis longtemps, maintenant.

- Oui, dix mois, deux semaines et quatre jours. »

Maura cru défaillir, elle qui pensait être la seule à tenir un décompte depuis le jour où Jane était partie, n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa fille soit tout aussi affectée par la situation. Elle la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la raisonner mais ce fut peine perdue. La petite fille en était convaincue et personne n'arriverait à la raisonner.

La belle légiste aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait raison que Jane n'était pas morte et qu'elle se cachait quelque part en attendant qu'on attrape le tueur de Copley Square mais elle se refusait de mentir. Elle laissa sa fille s'endormir dans ses bras et après l'avoir bordée et embrassée, elle alla retrouver Luke qui était plus que mal à l'aise. Maura vint se jeter dans ses bras par simple désespoir, Luke la serra contre lui et fit tout pour calmer les larmes de son amie devenue tout à coup inconsolable. Il lui murmura quelques mots tendres et tout sembla devenir limpide dans l'esprit de Maura.

« - Luke, c'est ça !

- Quoi donc ?

- Le tueur de Copley Square, je sais pourquoi il tue ! »

* * *

**Alors? Pourquoi Randall tue-t-il tous ses gens? Une idée?**

**Réponse bientôt.**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

**PS: Je suis triste de plus vous lire. :( **


End file.
